Beauty and the Beast
by PixelDemise
Summary: While out slowly dreading going to class, Mondo hears a noise off behind the trees and investigates. Only to find a poor girl being beaten by some bullies. As a real man, he can't just let a woman be abused now can he?


Hello again. This story was something I was really looking forward to writing. Mikan is my absolute favorite character in the whole series so I have really wanted to write something for her. But when deciding on what to write, I was reminded of a Toko/Genocider x Mondo story on this site and I decided to do this. Mondo does admit in his free time(in a rather tsundere fashion) that he cares for girls. Ah yes and a small side note, as of this story I haven't seen the despair arc of Danganronpa 3 so I have no idea what Mikan's or Mondo's schoo life was like. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Mondo Oowoda was grumbling as he walked down the path to the main school building. He was probably late, no, he was definitely late. His bro, Kiyotaka, was going to chew him out later, he was sure of that. Though it wasn't as if he cared about classes. Everything they taught in those prison cells-like rooms was useless facts and trivia he would never need. Who on earth thinks it's a good idea to teach history? It wasn't like anyone would need that during their life.

He stepped over towards shade on the side of the path near the tree line. The sun was unusually warm today. He never checked the weather, but it had to be extremely hot because it felt like a heatwave was in the area. His long black overcoat was likely making the heat worse, but Hell would freeze over before he took the sign of his gang, the Crazy Diamonds, off his body for anything other than a shower. Still, he was glad for the shade of the trees. It helped take the sweltering heat's edge off a little.

A small section of the school grounds was dedicated to the Ultimates that had talents that focus on plant life. He didn't care much for plants, but he did have some tiny degree of respect for them. He didn't understand plants the same way they did, but the fact they were willing to spend some much time caring for them showed that there had to be something interesting about plants.

He wasn't the type to openly admit it, but he really enjoyed relaxing in the gardens. Not the sections with flowers, but the one with the trees. They gave perfect cover from the sun, and the way the breeze danced between the tree's trunks was really relaxing. He didn't nap too often, he would much rather spend his time doing something useful, but when he did feel like it, he always came here.

His legs froze in place. Taking a short step back, he turned to look further into the tree line. Unless he was mistaken, he swore he just heard a voice yelp. He would normally pay it no mind; guys need to be strong or else they won't get anywhere, but this voice was distinctly high pitched.

As the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, he and his fellow brothers had a reputation for being very harsh and cruel, but the details the public always left out was that they were only cruel to people who deserved it. Other gangs intruding on their territory, people who beat up others for no real reason, those were the types they showed no mercy to.

But first and foremost, the one type of person Mondo would never forgive. The person he would never let go until they got their just deserts, was someone who would hit a woman.

His head suddenly felt thick, like a massive cloud of steam appeared inside it. His eyes began to squint and his fists clenched as he began to walk towards the origin of the noise. It didn't take him long to find where it came from.

A trio of boys, other students here, were standing around a girl curled up in a ball on the ground. They were laughing as they took turns hitting and kicking her.

Mondo could almost swear that by this point, steam was coming out of his ears.

With each passing second, Mondo's head grew hotter and hotter until finally he yelled. "YO! YOU BASTERDS! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!"

The three students turned around towards him. He didn't recognize any of them, they might have been first years that he hadn't seen yet. And judging by their reaction, they didn't recognize him either.

"Listen buddy, ya never saw anythin' and ya can walk away unharmed."

Where they trying to bribe him? Did they even know who they were talking to?

"Listen here 'buddy'. You picked a real bad day to run into me. If you think you got a fuckin' chance of beating me up, feel free to try and take a swing. I'll knock you all on your asses before you could even react." He emphasized his words by cracking his knuckles, standing up as straight as he could, and tilting his head to the side. Whenever any of his gang brothers stepped out of line, this was usually all it took to make them back down.

The three before him tensed up. He could see them visibly begin sweating. He was honestly hoping they would try and hit him, he had a lot of anger built up and he wanted something to get it out on. With the way it was looking, these three were probably going to back off and say something tough to try and save face. Maybe he should stop by the dojo later. That Sakura girl spent a lot of time there and she might be able to help him get his anger out. His fights with her were always enjoyable, even if she held back in them.

"Y-ya know what? Today's ya lucky day. I don' feel like smashin' ya face in. I'll let ya off this time bud."

Exactly as he predicted, the trio tried to act tough but quickly scurried away at the first sign of resistance. People like that irritated him. Don't say you can do something unless you actually can.

Mondo let out a large sigh. Next up was to check on the girl. He glanced over her way before freezing. There was blood in the grass around her. Blood meant wounds. With that much blood, it had to be some pretty bad wounds.

With a speed not expected from someone of his size, Mondo rushed to the girl's side. He grabbed her and shifted her upwards in his arms. Her clothing, a white dress shirt with a brown skirt and blazer of the academy, with an apron overtop it all was stained with blood. Most of it was around her sides and dripping from beneath her very unevenly cut long purple hair.

Mondo wasn't a doctor by any stretch, he left that to the people that enjoyed caring for others. However, he had been in enough fights to know when a wound was a bad wound, and how to patch it up until someone better could look at it. "Hey missy, you up?"

He needed her awake first. He didn't want another incident where he tried to help a woman only for her to wake up midway and scream at him.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few moments before she reacted. She jerked her head upwards before closing her eyes and moaning in pain. "Headache…" she quietly mumbled.

"Good, you're up. Now I need to get you bandaged, gimme a minute." He needed to wrap her wounds with something. The leaves were out of the question, whatever an 'infection' was, using leaves would cause it. He was forced into most of the academy clothes by the teachers, but they let him keep his jacket. Maybe using that? No, too important to waste like this. His shirt was the next thing he thought of. He was used to going bare chested so this wouldn't be anything new. Letting out a small huff, he set her back onto the ground and began to take off his overcoat.

However before he could begin ripping his shirt sleeve off, the girl's arm reached towards her apron and she pulled out a wrap of gauze. "W-who needs bandages?" Her voice was extremely quiet, likely due to the combination of blood loss, a likely shy nature based on her timid voice, and the pain she was probably in.

Mondo responded with a quick "You" before snatching the gauze out of her hands and beginning to crudely wrap her sides and head with it.

He wanted to make sure that she would stay awake. Falling unconscious after losing a lot of blood never ended up well, and he refused to let it happen to anyone else that wasn't his enemy. "Hey, what's your name?" it was a simple topic, not that he actually cared much about it. It would keep her awake though.

"M-Mikan T-Tsumiki… Ultimate n-nurse…" How convenient that the one person he needed bandages for was the one person who would have them on her at all times.

He finished the wrapping. He wasn't very good at medical care so there wasn't much else he would be able to do. Now it would be best if he was able to get her to the nurse's office. Whoever was stationed there would be able to help her more than he could.

"Name's Mondo." Without warning he grabbed her and picked her up in a princess carry. He quickly began to move through the trees again, this time with Mikan in his arms. The school medical office was not too far away, but the sooner he got there, the faster he could get on with his day.

The movement of his legs slamming against the ground, then rocketing back into the air helped alleviate some of the rage that the idiots from before filled him with. He wasn't one for running to get excess emotions out, he preferred to just find a good sack and hit it until his hands bled or it broke, whichever came first. However, the running felt kind of nice. He wasn't entirely sure why though.

He glanced down at Mikan in his arms. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and every time she jostled down, more waves of pain spread across her face. Watching her hurt with every step was bothering him. He really wanted to get her to the nurse so he could go back to doing something of real use, but at the same time slowing down might be a slightly better option.

After several more steps, he finally gave in. Her wounds weren't so bad that he couldn't slow down, and watching her writhe in pain any longer was going to hurt his soul. He mentally apologized for causing her more pain as he slowed his speed to a brisk walk.

The school building was in sight now. It wouldn't be too before he would get the nurse's office and then he would be back in class…

Actually maybe he should slow down a little more. No, doing that would be pushing the risk a little too far. Something deep down in the back of his mind mentioned that slowing down would let him have a little more time relishing in being the hero for this girl. He absolutely refused to listen to that voice whenever it appeared, it was always trying to make him feel like a good person. What an idiot. But if the voice was part of him, that meant he was the idiot… This train of thought was going nowhere so it was better to be dropped.

Through the door, right, straight, left, straight, right, straight, and the room was on your left. It was funny how symmetrical the directions from the main entrance where, and at the same time it was annoying how far from the entrance it was as well. Whoever build this place needed to be whacked on the head for their crappy floor layout designs.

He walked into the nurse's office and looked around. Behind a desk was a man in his late teens, early twenties, with black hair down to his shoulders. He was wearing the stand school uniform, minus the blazer, and the dress shirt was messily done.

"Finally. I was getting bored he-… Oh. That's where she was."

The man threw the book he was reading onto the table and stood up. With only a few strides of his long legs, he stepped over to Mondo. He was just barely shorter than Mondo, but with how tall Mondo was, it said a lot about his height.

"Alright, doesn't look like she's going to die or anything. Put her over there. I'll patch her up and when she wakes up she can take over like she should have."

Mondo placed Mikan down on the table nearby and stepped back. The man seemed very apathetic, yet he was able to treat Mikan's wounds extremely well. Didn't doctors like healing others? Like some kind of reverse sadism. Rather than hurting, they enjoyed helping or something.

Shaking his thoughts away, this person kind of bothered him. He didn't even give a name and just immediately ignored Mondo the moment he no longer needed to talk to him.

"Didn't know we had an 'Ultimate Tree' here at the school. Don't you have class to skip or something?"

Mondo snapped to attention. A tree? Was this guy mocking him? First he had the nerve to ignore him, then insult him?

"Look, before steam starts spilling from your ears, why don't you run off to gym or something? I'd really rather not have a fight in here when I'm covering the office."

Mondo was tripping over the edge at this point, he had most of his mind set on beating this idiot down for treating him like trash. "Hey…" He took a step forward and began to ball his fist up.

"P-please. N-No f-fighting…"

A soft voice suddenly seemed to shatter the rage built up inside him. With just those three words, a wave of peace somehow came over Mondo. It was extremely unlike him to ever back down when he was that angry, but something about the voice was soothing to him.

"Quiet Mikan. Might as well save your energy for taking over the shift you almost missed. I was busy when they called me to cover."

"S-sorry Yasuke…"

"Apologize by shutting up for a bit." The man, Yasuke, turned around to face Mondo. "Seriously unless you have a reason to be in here, get out."

Letting out a 'tch', Mondo began to walk back outside the door. Before he could reach the exit, Yasuke called to him once more without turning around.

"Hey, despite your… outward appearance, you seem the type to be nice to girls. I'll give you a heads up, she'll probably come looking for you after this and ask to repay you. If you want to keep being nice, better think of something she can do for you."

Mondo's only response before leaving was "Like I care." He stormed out of the room in a slightly sour mood. First others got him hot headed, then didn't let him cool down, and then some brat had the nerve to think he knew what type of person Mondo was? Even if he was correct, not that Mondo would admit that, it just made him even more bothered.

He might as well just head to the gym or the dojo. It wasn't as if he was going to learn anything in class and one more absent mark on his card wasn't going to do all that much to him. Plus that girl had been stuck in his head, and he needed a way to get her out of there.

* * *

I was originally going to write this from Mikan's PoV but while I am anti-social, I am not shy like she is, just quiet. I wasn't sure if this should be classed as Romance though. If I do put it as that, it won't be a sappy romance with a kiss and all that that people normally like as I suck at writing that. But I feel like these two, if they really did end up meeting each other, would bond and be something closer than just friend, maybe not dating level though. I hope I did Yasuke well enough too. I haven't actually read anything with him in it, just other fanfiction and her wiki article. Anyways I hope it was good. Part two of this is on it's way at some point.


End file.
